


Red sun rises like an early wonder

by linumlea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linumlea/pseuds/linumlea
Summary: A chilling thought it was, in the back of his mind where he pushed it out of fear, that he might never see color in his whole life. Things happened - soulmates didn’t always meet. Colors didn’t always appear.Soulmate AU where you only start seeing colors when you meet your soulmate





	Red sun rises like an early wonder

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr too! [linumlea.tumblr.com](http://linumlea.tumblr.com/)

The sky was always grey.

Day to day, no matter the clouds or the sun - the whole world was awash in that bleak greyness of varying shades and intensity that made everything look empty and desolate, a desert devoid of life. The grass and the potplants and the trees by the river, and the songbirds that twittered up from the grey branches, and invariably the faces of people Hinata passed as he rode on the bikelane on the road that ran along the riverbank.

Hinata wondered, not once and not twice, whether he would even be able to recognize real color if he saw it - whether his eyes would work at all, whether his sight would pick out that splash of new hues that he was promised by so many a romantic tale about soulmates meeting for the first time.

His classmates talked about it from time to time - brought up with news of celebs meeting their soulmates, with required reading for classes, with people in school who met theirs. High school was that time when people thought more and more about what it would be like to know the other half of one’s heart.

Sometimes he sat at the table at his home, eating with his parents and his little sister, and he stared down at the food in front of him, wondering what his parents saw. What colors they were seeing as they ate, when they went out, when they looked at him. He wondered what he would see one day, looking in the mirror and seeing the shade of his skin and his eyes.

The one time he asked, his mom smiled at him warmly.

“You’re like sunrise, Shouyou,” she said. “Sunrise in the middle of the summer.”

He wished he could see it.

A chilling thought it was, in the back of his mind where he pushed it out of fear, that he might never see color in his whole life. Things happened - soulmates didn’t always meet. Colors didn’t always appear.

He pulled the brakes of his bike when the traffic sign changed at the crossing in front of him, making him stop. He put one foot down as he waited and checked his watch - the early hour made for little traffic and the road was nearly empty as the sun rose on the horizon. A shiver ran down his spine when a stray gust of wind carried chill from over the river, and he tugged his jacket tighter. He smiled, distracted, when a shower of light grey petals from the trees fell over him and settled in the creases of his clothes.

The sign changed and he pushed on the pedals. He turned left and drove out onto the bridge.

The rising sun to his right, the bridge stretched across the vast river. The other bank loomed far, far away, lost in the morning fog. He pedaled idly, staring at the horizon where the sun climbed out from its nighttime place of rest, a few scraps of clouds passing by in front of its face.

There was someone standing in the middle of the length of the bridge. A tall figure in jogging clothes, the man’s elbows were on the bridge’s railing as he, too, kept his gaze steadily glued to the sunrise, strands of his inky hair lifted and tousled by the wind.

Hinata glanced at him. There was something- something peculiar going on with the air around the man, as if-

Hinata’s foot fell of the pedal as his heart dropped and he veered, the bike tilting. The momentum knocked off the core, the bike’s front tire teetered to the side and the bike rattled. Hinata’s eyes clenched closed as he shot forward into the air, vaulted over the bike’s handlebars.

The next moment Hinata blinked up to the sight of the bridge’s suspension cables crossing the sky that- the sky that was the wrong color, as far as Hinata could tell, he was used to grey, this wasn’t at all what the sky had looked like his whole life.

His back throbbed and his head too. He sat up, hissing, and brought his palms up. The concrete underneath him was calmingly grey, as usual, but his flesh was weird and the scraped skin glistened with something terrifyingly intense in hue that stirred cold dread in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you- Are you alright?”

Hinata’s breath caught. When he turned his head, he was momentarily lost - the stranger kneeled next to him, hands suspended uncertainly, stopped just short of reaching Hinata’s shoulder, his glittering eyes roaming over Hinata’s face, his lips parted and twitching, puzzled and tentative.

“I- I don’t know. Either I hit my head real bad and I’m seeing things, or...” Hinata trailed off. His pulse hammered in his ears, drowning out the noise of the traffic.

“You’re seeing them too? The colors?”

Hinata swallowed. The pain of his hurt palms and his head and his back dulled as hope bloomed between his ribs. “You too?”

“Yeah,” the man said, breathing out. The tension drained from his broad shoulders as he sat down, hunched, his gaze a little lost as he searched Hinata’s face. His windbreaker rustled in the breeze. 

Hinata couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t rip his gaze away from that pale face shaped like a diamond.

“Your eyes are like the sky,” Hinata said and clapped his hand over his mouth. His cheeks stung with heat as he fought the urge to slam his forehead on the ground for the nonsense his brain let his mouth say. When he glanced up, though, the stranger was flushed too, the corners of his mouth twitching despite the frown of his brows. Hinata laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, I guess I hit my head after all.”

The man shrugged. He ran his hand through his hair. “You did a flip over the handlebars. It was pretty damn spectacular. Can you stand?”

“Dunno. Let me try.” Hinata pushed himself up to a crouch. The stranger caught his elbow when Hinata wobbled, and Hinata shot him a smile that deepened the man’s blush.

Hinata breathed once and twice, trying to keep steady on his feet. “I’ll live, I guess.” He lifted his gaze up, to look into those fascinating eyes again, but his thoughts derailed as he caught sight of the horizon. 

The rising sun flared and glowed, warm and slow. Hinata knew the names - knew the names of the colors of sunlight, but in that moment he could remember none of them as his eyes prickled with slowly welling up tears that came out of nowhere; his heart was clenched, beating out an unsteady rhythm and his lungs refused to fill with air.

And even if he could remember them, he doubted he could match the words to the things his eyes saw.

The stranger’s warm palm tightened on his arm and Hinata knew that the man followed his gaze.

“Hey,” Hinata said, still staring ahead. The breeze carried a dewy, sweet smell of the spring morning and it whispered, ruffling the strands of his hair and wriggling underneath his clothes. “What’s your name?”

“Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

“I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

Kageyama pulled at his sleeve. His expression was soft, the lines of his face serene and untroubled when Hinata looked at him. Kageyama’s gaze flicked between the sun and Hinata’s face, a ghost of amusement lurking in the corners of his eyes even as the blush on his face darkened. “I can see the resemblance.”

A laugh bubbled in Hinata’s throat. He wondered what Kageyama could have possibly seen, since there was no way that Hinata resembled in any way the vivid spectacle taking place at the edge of the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! what did you like about this fic?  
>   
> find me on tumblr too! [linumlea.tumblr.com](http://linumlea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
